


Why does he hate me? (제발)

by WhenLifeGivesYouDepressionMakeLemonade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hospital, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Manager - Freeform, Sad, Sexual Assault, The other members are not explicitly mentioned, annoyed, confused, no happy ending, not entirely graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGivesYouDepressionMakeLemonade/pseuds/WhenLifeGivesYouDepressionMakeLemonade
Summary: Suddenly Mark finds everything Donghyuck does annoying. The members, as well as Donghyuck, have no idea why. At wits end, the members decide to have Mark and Donghyuck switch rooms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Why does he hate me? (제발)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has apart of me in it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Please comment and let me know if you don't understand the plot line. The rape scene is very much there, but does not go into grave detail. 
> 
> I did not name the manager because I feel like that takes away from what I am trying to convey.

“Why do you always have to be a brat ?” Doyoung, Johnny and Taeyong hear Mark yell.

“Just because I want to play music out loud means I’m being a brat ? Come on Mark !” Donghyuck replies just as loud.

“I don’t want to hear your crappy music all the time. Stop crying and just put in your earbuds !”

Doyoung, Johnny and Taeyong see Donghyuck fling the bedroom door open and walk towards the kitchen. Doyoung looks at Taeyong in a way that says “go talk to him”.

Taeyong approaches Donghyuck in the kitchen like an injured animal. “Is everything okay ? You guys have been fighting nonstop, what is this about ?” Taeyong asks as he slides out a chair to sit down.

Donghyuck slowly turns his head to Taeyong with tears in his eyes. “Is everything I do really annoying ?” Taeyong can’t help but be taken aback by the hurt look in his younger bandmates eyes. “No, Hyuck. I don’t want to speak for mar-...” Donghyuck flinches at the mention of Mark’s name. “-k, but I’m sure he doesn’t find everything you do annoying.” Taeyong says attempting to soothe Donghyuck’s worries.

“It’s just everything that I do somehow irritates him. I put my bag down next to my bed and somehow I’m making the room messy. I lock the door while I’m in the shower and he gets upset because he wanted to brush his teeth. Or like today, I try to listen to music and he gets upset because I’m playing it out loud. Is my mere existence such an inconvenience ?” Donghyuck says tears freely falling down his face with a far away look in his eyes.

Shocked by Donghyuck’s words it takes a while for Taeyong to reply. “Donghyuck, I don’t know why the two of you have been at each other's heads for a while now. What I do know is that we are lucky to have you a part of this team. Your existence is and always will be, a gift to us.”

“No ! I don’t want to be in the same room as him !” Taeyong and Donghyuck hear Mark yell from their bedroom. Donghyuck looks back down at the kitchen table.

Johnny and Doyoung trudge into the kitchen sighing. “Let’s just have them switch rooms Taeyong. They’ve been fighting every night. We can’t let this continue.” Doyoung says defeated.

Taeyong looks back at Donghyuck fidgeting with his fingers under the table. Taeyong sighs “Okay, Doyoung you room with Mark from now on and we’ll move Donghyuck in with the manager.”

\---------------------

It’s a silent ride to the company building for practice. Mark and Donghyuck purposely avoiding eye contact.  
“Okay guys let’s go over Cherry Bomb” yells Mr. Testa, their choreographer. Not even a minute in and the choreographer already has notes. “Let’s go back to ‘I’ma do my thing’. Donghyuck you missed the beat.”

Donghyuck nods and everyone moves back into their positions. Mark makes his way back into the center and purposely shoulder checks Donghyuck. If they noticed no one makes mention of it.

When practice is over Jaehyun walks over to Donghyuck. “Hey, are you and Mark fighting or something ?”

“Don’t worry about it Jaehyun, everything’s fine.” Donghyuck says, giving a fake smile. Then continues his journey back to the vehicle.

\-----------------  
Donghyuck’s new sleeping arrangement isn’t all that bad. It’s just really quiet. He doesn’t want to bother the manager with his music so he uses earbuds. He doesn’t want another roommate to be annoyed by him so Donghyuck tries his best to be tidy and non bothersome.

The manager is usually only there at night because he’s busy with the other managers planning out their schedules and making sure everyone is where they need to be. So for the most part, it’s like Donghyuck has his own room.

Tonight, all of the 127 members decided to have a movie night. They all decided on watching Beauty and the Beast to keep everything PG.

“No Taeyong, I’m not sitting next to him” everyone hears Mark whisper yell. Taeyong sighs and sits next to Donghyuck instead, rubbing his back.

“Okay everyone, let's start the movie !” Johnny says with false excitement.

\------------------

Not even half way into the movie Donghyuck feels uncomfortable. He feels like everyone is looking at him wondering what he did wrong to make “bubbly Mark” act in such a distasteful way.

“Guys, I’m tired, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight. Enjoy the rest of the movie”. Donghyuck says as he gets up to leave the room. Before he can leave he hears Mark scoff.

Donghyuck sits on his bed staring at the ceiling. We’ve been best friends for the longest time. Since when did everything I do start to bother him ? Donghyuck plays with his fingers, a habit he recently developed, as he drifts off to sleep.  
Donghyuck dreams of Mark telling the others that either he leaves 127 or Mark will. In Donghyuck’s dream Mark is ruthless. He tells the members his deepest secrets just because he hopes it will drive him away. Donghyuck doesn’t understand why he would suddenly start to be hateful towards him. Everything is too much and then Donghyuck is awake. He hears himself crying.

Donghyuck turns his head over to his manager's bed where he sees a lump.

“Donghyuck ? Are you awake ?” His manager whispers.

“Yes. I’m awake, but I’m fine. Sorry to disturb you.” Donghyuck replies.

In the next few minutes all Donghyuck can do is toss and turn. When he can’t sleep he usually cuddles one of the other members, which is off the table. If he cuddles one of the other members they’ll ask questions and he can’t bear to answer them right now. He knows this will be awkward, but he can’t sit here and stare at the ceiling.

“Manager ?” Donghyuck whispers hoping he didn’t wake his Manager up again.

Donghyuck hears a sigh “Yes Donghyuck ?”

“Can I sleep next to you ? I can’t sleep. Sorry I know it’s awkward, but I just keep thinking about everything all at once. It’s like my brain won’t shut off.”

“Um yeah sure.” Donghyuck’s Manager says after his rambling.

Donghyuck makes his way over to his Manager's bed and plops down next to him with his pillow in his hands.

“Sorry, I know this must be awk-” Donghyuck is cut off by his Manager’s “don’t worry about it.”

\-----------------------

Donghyuck awakens to the sun lighting up half of the bedroom. He looks down and sees his pillow on the floor next to the bed. Then Donghyuck feels something move on his waist. Donghyuck immediately tenses up. His Manager’s arm is gripping his waist. He probably doesn’t know that he even has his arm around me.

Just as Donghyuck is about to ask that his Manager move his hand so he can get up, the arm is no longer on his waist, but in a more intimate area. Donghyuck flinches. Donghyuck then grabs his Manager’s hand and tries to pry it away from him. His Manager is resisting his hold. Donghyuck begins to panic. He musters up all of his strength and manages to move his Manager’s hand enough to where he can slide from under him and fall onto the floor.

Donghyuck is still in shock; he doesn’t hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Donghyuck’s door flies open “are you guys oka- what are you doing on the floor Donghyuck ?”

Donghyuck looks up at Doyoung like a deer caught in headlights “I don’t know, I must have fallen”.

Donghyuck scrambles to his feet and goes into the bathroom. He’s still asleep right ? He didn’t know what he was doing. It’s natural for people to cuddle whatever is close to them in the bed. He didn’t know he was tou-...Donghyuck stops himself from even thinking of the words.

Donghyuck decides that what happened is not something that he needs to bring up to the older members. He believes that the incident was a one time thing and was just an accident. He just won’t ask to sleep in his manager's bed again.

\------------

While in dance practice, the manager doesn’t give Donghyuck any strange looks, neither does he try to pull him aside and apologise. This only enhances Donghyuck’s belief that his manager was just moving in his sleep.

Practice ends like any other day and the members head back to the dorm. Taeyong stops Donghyuck before he can leave to take a shower. “Hyuck, is everything okay?” Taeyong asks with concern etched on his face. “Besides the fact that my best friend hates me? Yeah, everything’s fine.” Donghyuck scoffs. Creasing his eyebrows Taeyong replies “Hyuck, Mark doesn’t hate you”. Donghyuck gives a slight nod before walking in the direction of his room.

Donghyuck tries to think of the moment everything turned upside down. Why was Mark so irritated ? Donghyuck came up with nothing. He desperately wants to understand Mark like he used to. What changed ?

The smell of food permeated Donghyuck’s nose as he stepped into the hallway. The rest of the members start making their way to the kitchen table. By the time Donghyuck gets to the kitchen he notices there’s only one seat opened by Mark. Mark looks up at Donghyuck and stands up to switch with Johnny.

The familiar stinging feeling behind Donghyuck’s eyes starts building up. He swallows the lump in his throat as he makes his way over to the table. Dinner tonight could easily be described as awkward. It wasn’t like Mark was acting like Donghyuck wasn’t there, he was just doing everything in his power to be away from Donghyuck’s existence.

Instead of a movie night, Doyoung decided to make everyone hot chocolate and play UNO. Like last night, Donghyuck wasn’t up to stay for the whole time and decided to go to bed. Donghyuck takes his socks off and slides into bed. He turns on his side looking at the other bed and lets out a sigh.  
\-------------------  
Donghyuck wakes up in the middle of the night to a figure looming over him. He thinks he might still be sleeping, but then a hand comes down to rest on his cheek. He feels someone brush his hair off of his right eye. It’s almost comforting until he opens his eyes fully to see his manager walking over to his own bed and getting under the sheets. Still being half asleep, Donghyuck decides to go back to sleep and deal with this in the morning.

The next time Donghyuck opens his eyes it’s to Taeyong telling everyone to get up for breakfast. Donghyuck looks over to his manager’s neatly made bed. Donghyuck sits up and walks to his bathroom. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighs.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Donghyuck makes his way to the kitchen and sits wherever there’s an empty chair. Once everyone is sitting at the table Taeyong announces that they have a free day.

Donghyuck decides to hang out in the living room and watch whatever daytime show is playing. He’s not really paying attention, mainly zoning in when something loud catches his attention. The members slowly start to filter in around him on the couch. Johnny notices Donghyuck’s new habit of picking at his fingers. Johnny nudges Doyoung and gestures his head towards Donghyuck.

Knowing that Mark is also in the room, Doyoung tries to be subtle while grabbing Donghyuck’s hand to fit in his own. Doyoung softly smiles at Donghyuck when he looks up at him. Donghyuck considers telling Doyoung about what happened in the middle of the night with his manager, but ultimately decides against it; ruling it to be another fluke. Instead, Donghyuck gives a small smile back to him.

Donghyuck hadn’t noticed, but he blamed it on him zoning out, but Taeyong made popcorn and is passing it around. “Taeyong did you make the kind with caramel drizzle”? Donghyuck asks hopeful for his favorite treat. “No, sorry Hyuck it’s just the regular kind” Taeyong responds. Donghyuck gives a playful pout and laughs after Johnny and Jaehyun shout “regular huh?” Mark scoffs “gosh your laugh is so loud and annoying”. Taeyong gives Mark a look “Mark don’t”. “Why not? We were all thinking it”. Mark retorts. Donghyuck looks down at his lap and pulls his hand from Doyoung.

Donghyuck stands up and leaves for his room. Mark rolls his eyes “See and now he’s being dramatic”. Donghyuck turns away before anyone can see the single tear fall from his eye. When Donghyuck is in his room about to close the door he hears Doyoung say “Mark, why are you being so mean? Why can’t we just have a relaxing morn-”. As Donghyuck makes it over to his bed all he can think about is how no one denied that his laugh was annoying. Donghyuck has already tried to refrain from doing the things that Mark has gotten upset with him about recently. So maybe he shouldn’t laugh anymore either.

A few weeks go by and Mark still seems agitated by Donghyuck’s existence.

In everything that Donghyuck does he tries his best to not get in anyone's way. He's acquired more nervous habits like cupping his wrist and chewing his cheeks.

All of the members are starting to notice his new behaviors. They have all tried to interfere and figure out the problem between Mark and Donghyuck, but to no avail. Mark won't budge and Donghyuck has become a ball of anxiety.

One afternoon after practice, Donghyuck is in the bathroom after stepping out of the shower. He hears the door knob jiggle and someone step in. He unsurprisingly looks up to see his manager staring him down in his naked form.

Before Donghyuck can say anything his manager is out of the door. Donghyuck realized a few days ago that ever since he asked to sleep in his managers bed, he’s been strange. Donghyuck contemplated telling his members many times about the rather awkward encounters, but in the end always decides against it.

Donghyuck tries to reason with himself thinking things like he hasn't hurt me. The most he's done is touch me, that hardly counts as something big. No need to blow misunderstandings out of proportion.

\-------------

On a free day Taeyong decides to have another talk with Mark. “What’s going on with you and Donghyuck? One minute you guys are inseparable and the next you have to switch rooms because of your constant bickering”. “I don't know, why don't you ask him why he’s always so annoying”? Mark replies on the verge of yelling. Taeyong shakes his head in disbelief.

“Mark, you guys cannot go on like this. Donghyuck looks like he's scared to breathe the same air as you. You're making him afraid to be himself without the fear that he's going to be called annoy-”

Mark scoffs, cutting Taeyong off. “Why are taking his side”?

Taeyong sighs “I’m not trying to take anyone's side. I’m just asking what has you bothered recently”?

Mark shakes his head “please get out Taeyong”.

Feeling conflicted, Taeyong hesitantly leaves Mark’s room.

“Any luck”? Johnny asks as soon as Taeyong makes it to the living room. Taeyong shakes his head showing his defeat.

“I’m the leader Johnny and I can't even get the two youngest to stop fighting each other. Although now it seems like Donghyuck has given up on arguing back.” Taeyong shakes his head. Running a hand through his hair Taeyong turns to Johnny on the couch “haven't you noticed how reserved Donghyuck has gotten?”

Johnny nods his head.

“What if Mark’s holding a grudge over something Hyuck said to him? What if Hycuk went too far with a joke or something?” Johnny suggested .

Taeyong looks up from his lap “No Johnny. I’m not going to chalk up this newfound hatred that Mark is harbouring to a joke Hyuck made. Mark has never been like this before. I'd like to think by now Hyuck knows everyone's limits when it comes to jokes. I think it's something deeper.”

\---------------

The next morning at dance practice, Donghyuck seems distracted. Everyone besides Mark gives Donghyuck side glances in the mirror.

“Donghyuck ! You're a beat behind, pick up the pace” the choreographer yells over the music.

When it seems like Donghyuck is too far gone to improve, the choreographer calls for a break.

Donghyuck makes his way to the bathroom to splash water on his face to hopefully pull himself from whatever trance he’s in. What he didn't expect was to bump into his manager.

“Oh sorry didn't see you” Donghyuck apologized making his way to the sink.

Without saying a word his manager moves behind him. Donghyuck looks up in the mirror and sees their proximity. Pushing himself further into the sink, Donghyuck turns around blinking rapidly.

His manager brings his hand up to Donghyuck’s cheek and rests his thumb under his eye.

Shocked, Donghyuck flinches accidentally turning the faucet back on. The back of his shirt starts to dampen, but neither pay mind to this detail.

“Beautiful” his manager whispers before moving away and exiting the bathroom before Donghyuck can register the dampness of his shirt increasing.

The shaking of Donghyuck’s hands snaps him out of his frozen state. He realizes the tap is on and the back of his shirt is dripping.

Quickly squeezing his shirt over the sink, Donghyuck makes his way back to the practice room.

\----------------------

Donghyuck gets in bed after his long awaited shower. All he can think about is how his manager called him beautiful and caressed his face.

While Donghyuck thinks that this particular encounter was strange, if not a little creepy, he still tells himself that his manager didn't hurt him. For this reason, Donghyuck doesn't believe there's anything to bring to attention. Donghyuck thinks about what he would even say. That he's uncomfortable? Most of the members are uncomfortable around their managers so what's new?

Donghyuck thinks about how he has bigger problems. Mark still hates him. He's had weeks to figure out what he could have possibly done to Mark and he can't come up with anything solid.

Sighing, Donghyuck bites his cheek.

\---------------------

The managers put together a dinner to celebrate the member’s hard work. It was a bit sudden, but they didn’t complain.

The members are told that they can order whatever they want regardless of if they are on a diet. Before the waiter leaves their table, they are told that they might be waiting a while for their order. Donghyuck decides to go to the bathroom.

Zoning out while washing his hands, Donghyuck doesn’t notice the door opening and closing. He gets a sense of déjà vu when looking into the mirror and spotting his manager. Donghyuck straightens his back while turning off the tap. Donghyuck feels his breath quicken. His manager is slowly walking towards Donghyuck like he’s caught sight of his prey.

When his manager comes to a stop in front of him, he feels like he’s not breathing.

Donghyuck’s manager reaches out to move his hair from his face. Instead of stopping, his manager’s hand slowly travels down his face to his neck. Donghyuck feels himself shiver.

Before Donghyuck can properly blink, his managers hands are on his waist.

Donghyuck tries to move away, but his manager's grip only tightens. “Stay still” his manager breathes out.

Donghyuck can feel his manager get closer to his face, before he feels his hand travel lower. Donghyuck freezes in fear. He desperately wants to push away, but his brain and body aren’t on the same page.

He feels a hand caress an area too intimate for his brain to comprehend.

Next thing Donghyuck sees is the bathroom door swinging shut. He can still feel his manager's hands on him. He can still smell his breath.

Donghyuck covers his mouth before emptying his breakfast into the white porcelain toilet.

\-------------------

When Donghyuck makes his way back to the table, his pasta is steaming on his place mat. All Donghyuck can do is stare at his food. He can’t bring himself to actually eat it, after what just occurred.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Doyoung says, bumping Donghyuck’s shoulder. With a shake of his head he answers with a small “not really”.

“You should at least take a few bites” Johnny urges.

Donghyuck continues to stare at his plate, until eventually it goes cold.

Mark doesn’t comment.

The managers take the members straight to the dorm and remind them of practice scheduled in the morning.

Donghyuck watches his manager walk into their bedroom.

“Aren’t you going to bed ?” Jaehyun asks.

Donghyuck clears his throat “y-yeah goodnight”.

Donghyuck makes it into his dark bedroom and slides under his sheets. His thoughts are going haywire. He knows that his manager touching him there was beyond inappropriate. He can’t help but think about how by definition, what happened to him a few hours ago was sexual assault. However, he can’t stop thinking about how the manager wasn’t really aggressive.

Growing up, Donghyuck wasn’t properly educated on this particular topic. His only knowledge comes from tv series. From what Donghyuck can remember, the person committing the assault would always be aggressive and would threaten the victim not to tell. That hadn’t happened to Donghyuck. His manager didn’t manhandle him, nor did he threaten him.

Donghyuck didn’t explicitly say no either.

Maybe somehow Donghyuck brought this on himself. Was asking to sleep by his manager too much? Did he accidentally give his manager the wrong idea ?

Donghyuck feels his heart rate increase.

Looking over to his manager's bed, he sees the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest. For some reason, it’s putting Donghyuck on edge.

Eventually tiring himself out, Donghyuck falls asleep.

\--------------------

When Donghyuck wakes up the next morning, he looks over at his manager's empty bed.

The more Donghyuck thinks about the odd situations he's been in with his manager recently, the more Donghyuck convinces himself to tell one of his older members.

While Donghyuck brushes his teeth, he tries to convince himself that he's doing the right thing.

On his way to the kitchen for breakfast he's not even sure he can stomach, Donghyuck hears crying. Alarmed, Donghyuck picks up his speed.

Mark is sitting at the table with Doyoung, Johnny and Taeyong surrounding him.

“What's going on”? Donghyuck asks no one in particular.

No one even gives him a glance.

Donghyuck sees Taeyong rubbing Mark’s back as he uncontrollably sobs.

“Mark, are you okay”? Donghyuck asks, concerned despite their feud.

Again, no one acknowledges Donghyuck’s presence.

Taeyong bends down eye level to Mark sitting in his chair. “Mark what's going on” ?

Mark begins to wipe his eyes free of tears when his sobbing calms down. “Sorry, I-I don’t know. Guess I just needed to cry”. Mark says with a dry laugh.

Johnny and Doyoung share a concerned look with each other.

Mark abruptly stands up and walks to his room and closes the door.

I could always tell them later. Donghyuck thinks to himself while turning back in the direction he came.

\-------------------------

While in practice Donghyuck makes mistake after mistake. Everyone seems to be in a sour mood, all the while gravitating around Mark.

The choreographer eventually calls a 20 minute break.

Donghyuck knows that now might not be a good time to tell an older member, but he can't focus. All of his thoughts consist of where his manager's hands were not even 24 hours ago.

Gathering his remaining courage, Donghyuck walks over to Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeyong and Johnny, who are all spending their break with Mark.

“Taeyong, can I talk to you”? Donghyuck asks.

Taeyong looks at Donghyuck with a slightly annoyed expression “I’m busy right now Donghyuck. Maybe you should go back over the choreography. You messed up quite a bit today”. Taeyong says turning his attention back to silently watching Mark.

Donghyuck stands there in shock with tears forming in his eyes. He tries not to think of himself as dramatic in that moment because he knows that it took a lot of coaxing to even think about telling an older member.

Donghyuck slowly turns around and makes his way to the bathroom. In his haze, he doesn't think about what happened the last time he was in that location.

When in the bathroom Donghyuck makes his way to the sink. He lets his tears fall freely now that he's alone.

Donghyuck doesn't notice the door opening and locking from the inside.

When feeling something on his waist, Donghyuck looks up into the mirror only to flinch so hard that he accidentally cuts his hand on the faucet.

Donghyuck turns around and uses all of his force to push his manager away from him. Despite his strength, the manager doesn't budge, only moving to tighten his grip on his waist.

Letting out an uncontrollable squeak, Donghyuck says “please get away from me”.

His manager smiles and brings one hand up to Donghyuck's face to caress his cheek, then lips and finally rubs his fingers through Donghycuk’s hair.

Even with Donghyuck’s squirming, his manager manages to keep a tight hold on his waist.

“You’re breathtaking”. His manager breathes out.

Donghyuck continues to struggle.

Before Donghyuck knows it, his manager is unbuckling both of their belts. “Stop, please” Donghyuck says while desperately pushing away.

His manager doesn't listen and roughly turns Donghyuck around, pressing his stomach into the edge of the sink.

His manager yanks down Donghyuck’s pants along with his boxers and begins to feel him up.

Donghyuck feels his brain shut off. It's a strange sensation. Not being in control of your body when you want to be the most. Donghyuck hears himself recite a mantra of “stop” and “please.

Donghyuck feels a pain that he can only describe as being split in half.

Donghyuck doesn't know if he screamed because he can't hear anything, nor can he see. He would think he was dead if he didn't feel his lower half begging to be freed of pain.

He doesn't know how long it lasted. His brain only registers that he can now see and hear when he hears how loud his sobs have become.

Someone's yelling his name outside of the bathroom, but he can't be bothered to care when his whole body feels like it got hit by a bus.

“Donghyuck, I swear to G-” Doyoung grounds out in anger as he searches for Donghyuck only to find him on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood.

“Donghyuck”? Doyoung says now, shaking.

Donghyuck flinches when he feels someone grab his shoulder. “NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! STOP”! Donghyuck yells while curling in on himself continuing to sob.

Doyoung takes his phone out of his pocket dialing Taeyong.

“Did you fin- Hey Doyoung what's going on”? Taeyong cuts himself off.

“Taeyong, Donghyuck’s in the bathroom and there's blood. Please hurry and bring a manager”. Doyoung rushes out and hangs up the phone.

“Donghyuck, what happened”? Doyoung says making sure not to touch Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck sobs harder realizing what he was just asked.

“Okay okay, you're okay. Taeyong will be here soon with a Manager, then we’ll get you to the hospital”. Doyoung soothes.

Everything goes by in a blur to Donghyuck.

While being wheeled out to the ambulance, Donghyuck sees Mark’s tear filled face.

Donghyuck comes to his senses fully when he feels unknown people touching his body “NO GET OFF STOP STOP PLEASE”! Donghyuck yells and thrashes. Before he knows it, he's out like a light.

\------------------------

Donghyuck comes to, in a hospital room.

Looking over to where the beeping sound is coming from, Donghyuck remembers why he’s here. Donghyuck feels a stray tear slide down his face.

There’s a knock on the door before it opens to a woman in white Doctor's attire.

“Hello, Mr. Lee. I know this must be a difficult time, but I am required to ask if you would like to take a rape kit”?

Rape. I’ve been raped.

“It would be best to do the test while you haven’t washed off the evidence. You are not required to do the test, but if you want to press charges, this would be the best route to go”. The Doctor informs him.

Not trusting his voice Donghyuck nods his head. The Doctor makes her way over to give him papers he needs to sign for his written consent to perform a rape kit. Then more female Doctors enter the room with trays of utensils.

\-------------------------------

“Mr. Lee, the men who brought you in are in the waiting room, would you like for me to let them in”? The Doctor asks.

Again, not trusting his voice, he nods.

Surprisingly, Mark is the first person to enter. “Donghyuck” Mark softly says while shaking his head.

Donghyuck looks anywhere but Mark’s eyes while biting the inside of his cheek.

“Donghyuck, I’m so sorry.” Marks says bursting into tears.

Donghyuck wants to comfort him, but not while he still hasn't showered off the events that took place hours ago.

“I know right now’s not the right time, but for what it's worth, I don’t hate you Donghyuck”. Donghyuck finally makes eye contact.

“Then why have you been so annoyed by me recently”? Donghyuck asks with a voice hoarse from begging his manager to stop.

Mark looks down without saying a word for a while. Donghyuck would have thought that Mark didn’t hear the question if he didn’t start talking. “Donghyuck, I’m so stupid” Mark says shaking his head.

“Hyuck I-” Mark says, cutting himself off. Mark looks back up into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Hyuck, I was mad that you didn’t notice that something serious had happened”.

“What do you mean”? Donghyuck fearfully questions sensing where this is going.

“Hyuck, If I had told you or the older members when it happened, maybe it wouldn’t have happened to you too”. Mark finishes with tears rolling down his face.

“Mark”. Donghyuck says not even knowing what to say to that.

“I told Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Johnny while you were getting tests done”. Mark says smiling sadly at Donghyuck.

“I’m so sorry Hyuck” Mark says again.

Donghyuck looks down at his fingers and begins to slowly shift onto his side.

When Doyoung opens the door, Donghyuck involuntarily flinches.

“Sorry Donghyuck, didn’t mean to scare you. How are you feeling”? Doyoung asks.

Donghyuck doesn’t respond, too caught up in his thoughts with what happened to him. As well as the new information about what happened to Mark.

Doyoung looks over at Mark’s shrinking figure, “Come on Mark, lets let him rest”.

\--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that the reason why the manager was never "aggressive" is because this was partially written from personal experience. This has led to confusion because I don't know if I'm valid. I don't know if what I experienced constitutes as sexual assault if the person committing it wasn't "aggressive" or didn't threaten me out of telling on them. I wrote this in case there are other people out there who are or have been in a situation where they were hurt or touched in an inappropriate way, but are confused like I am. 
> 
> Also, I know this isn't a brilliant ending. I honestly didn't want to end it with everything magically being okay. I just wanted the main plot to be resolved. AKA the reason why Mark suddenly started finding Donghyuck annoying. 
> 
> I am also open to constructive criticism, so please let me know how to improve my writing.


End file.
